


The Courthouse

by Jhonni



Series: Frotting Friday [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Clothed Sex, Frottage, Gentle Dom Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: Will leaned with all his weight. “Don’t move.”


  Every inch from Hannibal’s shoulders to his knees pressed against glass. “As if I could.”


  “I said don’t.” Will’s hips snapped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fill my heart with joy. As does sharing [the original post](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/post/150833987722/the-courthouse) on Tumblr or via the share button. Thank you for reading!!

Will leaned with all his weight. “Don’t move.”

Every inch from Hannibal’s shoulders to his knees pressed against glass. “As if I could.”

“I said don’t.” Will’s hips snapped.

“Will -” Gasped between breaths.

“How long?”

A hand between Hannibal’s legs finished the question. “Since I was on the witness stand. I saw how you were looking at me.”

Will squeezed. “How?”

“Like you wanted to do this.” Hannibal pushed back. Dizzy.

“Like I wanted to fuck you in a phone booth?”

Hannibal’s legs went weak. “Yes.”

“You know me so well.”

A stroke of Will’s thumb finished it. He held Hannibal close. “You’re a mess, Doctor Lecter.”

“I blame you, Agent Graham.”

Will snatched Hannibal’s pocket square to wipe his hands. “Clean yourself up. They’re waiting for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
